


Fever Dream

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: twitch, spill, chop“I spilled the onions!” Stiles whined.





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [twitch, spill, chop](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/173453652124/hello-and-happy-monday-its-a-new-week-which)

“I spilled the onions!” Stiles whined.

“Shhhh. It's ok.” Derek whispered trying to calm Stiles.

“But the onions are a basket ingredient!” Stiles wheezed, “Alton Brown is gonna be sooo mad at me! I'm gonna get eliminated!” 

“That doesn't sound good.” Isaac stated as he glanced in the rearview mirror to see Derek hunched over a pale, twitching Stiles. 

“Just drive!” Derek yelled frantically. “His temperature is spiking. We need to get to Deaton's NOW.”

“Why am I not surprised that his fever dream is being on Chopped.”

“Shut up! Hydra venom can be fatal, he needs the antidote asap.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one. It took many different forms before I decided to just settle on one. 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
